Olivos
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Quien averiguara su aroma favorito, tendría su mano. Su corazón ya lo tenía el joven con aroma a olivos... [Ereri-BL-Oneshot-No, No hay Hard]


Holi.

Nada, solo vengo a dejar un fanfic.

Lean.

Nuevamente, es una orden. Tipo, abrieron mi fanfic, léanlo.

* * *

Tijeras.

Corte.

Tallo.

Tomó la flor con delicadeza, colocándola en el canasto donde había cientos de flores de olivo. El aroma de esa planta se sentía en todo el ambiente, el mercado de abajo, donde los niños jugaban alegremente y las mujeres vendían sus productos estaba sumergido en el exquisito olor. Él también estaba impregnado con esa fragancia, al estar todo el día recogiendo las hermosas flores.

Suspiró, pasándose el brazo por la frente para secarse el sudor. Ese día el sol estaba abrasador, quemándole la piel. Sus brazos, morenos naturalmente y bronceados por el arduo trabajo, tenían la camisa remangada hasta los codos. Subido en una escalera para alcanzar las ramas del árbol, Eren Jaeger estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Entonces, algo lo sacó de su trance.

-¡Levi, Levi!-. Escuchó el pequeño gritito de un niño. Giró inmediatamente al escuchar el llamado del niño, atento mientras se escondía un poco entre las ramas de ese fiel árbol.

Levi Ackerman.

Suspiró, inundado en amor, al ver la figura del elegante pelinegro aparecer entre las personas.

Los Ackerman eran una familia de una gran posición económica, caracterizados por su carácter serio y elegancia. También eran conocidos por tener su hijo, Levi Ackerman, con un gran número de pretendientes y rumores detrás. Sus padres habían aceptado bien los gustos de su primogénito, con una belleza inigualable y un atractivo innegable, no buscaba una esposa fiel y con grandes dotes de ama de casa.

Gustaba de un esposo fuerte, fiel y trabajador.

Él recordó, con nostalgia, cuando jugaban juntos, antes de que el padre del pelinegro consiguiera grandes fortunas con su empresa de perfumería. Los Ackerman y los Jaeger siempre habían sido amigos, recordaba como ellos venían a su casa a comer, y como iban a su casita de campo también. Al señor Ackerman siempre le gustaban los embutidos y conservas que preparaba su madre, muerta hace mucho, siendo acompañada también por su padre cuando una enfermedad azotó la zona.

Como olvidar, también, su profundo amor a esa hermosa persona.

Una piel tan blanca como la nieve en épocas invernales, contrastando armoniosamente con esos cabellos negros como el ébano. Sonrió inconscientemente al ver que no había crecido ni un centímetro. Su pequeña altura, perfecta para su delicada figura. Vio con admiración esos hermosos ojos grises vagando por el mercado. El niño que había llamado a su nombre paseaba a su lado, comentándole cosas que no escuchaba. Tuvo envidia, pudo generarle una de esas hermosas sonrisas, efímeras y pequeñas, tan extrañas y rápidas como una estrella fugaz. Al momento de verlas, te deslumbraban, y desaparecían, volviendo a ese impasible rostro de porcelana.

Se regocijó en sus recuerdos del pasado, cuando corrían juntos entre los árboles de olivo de su padre, sonriendo y jugando. Solía tropezarse muy seguido, era muy torpe. Levi siempre curaba con delicadeza los raspones y cortes en sus rodillas, para luego darle un suave beso en la mejilla, diciéndole que le ayudaría a curarse.

Sus mejillas siempre se sentían cálidas, y su corazón latía muy fuerte, cuando esos suaves y finos labios curaban sus dolores con solo un simple beso. Incluso recordó que, más de una vez, fingía caerse y lastimarse, solo para recibirlos.

Pero, obviamente, los Ackerman no dejarían que cualquier hombre o mujer tuviera esa hermosa joya de cualquier manera, él mismo no quería entregarse a cualquier persona, por lo cual, se había corrido el rumor de sus palabras con respecto a la elección de su pareja.

Quien adivinara y le llevara su fragancia favorita, conseguiría su corazón…

Por días recibió montones de rosas, flores caras y elegantes, frutos dulces. Miles de aromas pasaron por las fosas nasales del pelinegro, siempre dando una negativa.

Se mordió el labio. Él soñaba con poder sostener esa linda y delicada mano, besarle los nudillos, hacerle sentir miles de sensaciones, cuidarlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor… amarlo con profundidad… demostrarle el día a día el poder de sus sentimientos, cultivados con el pasar de los años y sus dulces acciones.

Miró atentamente al chico, de no más de 17 años, pasearse entre el mercado. Cuando se acercó a un árbol de olivos, lo vio inspirar profundamente, tal como hacía cuando era pequeño y jugaban entre ellos. Su padre era un gran productor de estos árboles, aunque fuera médico. Su familia había hecho por años los mejores aceites de oliva, él mismo cultivaba los frutos del árbol.

Tomó una de las delicadas flores de su canasto…

Arriesgarse… nunca lo hacía…

Pero… el anhelo de poseer esos lindos labios con los suyos…

-Eh-. Llamó a un niño que pasaba cerca. Ellos siempre se acercaban y les pedían flores para darles a las niñas. Se le acercó. Bajó un par de escalones, dándole una de las lindas flores. La más bonita que encontró.- Dásela a él-. Señaló con la mirada al pelinegro, distraído viendo las conservas de una agradable anciana. Le dio instrucciones, y el niño partió, corriendo.

-¡Levi, Levi!-. Los ojos grises se concentraron en el pequeño niño, de tan solo ocho años. Se agachó, quedando a la altura del pequeño. El castaño se subió rápidamente, escondiéndose a nueva cuenta entre las frondosas ramas. Vio atentamente como entregaba la flor en manos del Ackerman. Este pareció preguntarle algo, y el niño lo señaló.

Ah, había sido delatado.

No culpaba al mocoso, él también hubiera cedido ante una petición de esa hermosa persona. Le hizo una seña al pequeño, y este se dejó un suave beso en la mejilla pálida de Levi. Lo vio llevarse la flor cerca de su rostro, sintiendo su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos. Inconscientemente, él hizo lo mismo con una que tenía en la mano.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando notó que Levi comenzaba a caminar en su dirección, acercándose lentamente a las escaleras donde estaba. Comenzó a bajar de estas, buscando encontrarse con él. Cuando sus padres murieron, y su familia consiguió un gran prestigio, dejaron de encontrarse o hablarse. No esperó que un grupo de niños corriera debajo de su escalera, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo, raspándose la mano. La miró, viendo la irritación. Todas las flores que había recogido terminaron encima de él.

Miró hacia arriba, algo cohibido. Levi estaba tapando su boca mientras sus hombros subían y bajaban por la risa, agachado frente a él. Se atrevió a quitar sus manos, sorprendiéndolo. Descubrió esos lindos labios, a la par que sus miradas se conectaban.

-Levi-. Nombró, moviendo su mano levemente hasta esa mejilla. Este cerró sus ojos, luego abriéndolos, inundados en sentimientos. Tomó suavemente su mano morena, raspada y dura por los años de trabajo, acariciándola levemente con las suyas, tan suaves y delicadas. Se inclinó hacia delante suavemente. Sus mejillas, tal y como recordaba, ardieron. Su corazón se aceleró y su estómago dio un vuelco, disfrutando con plenitud los labios tocando la comisura de sus labios.

-Lo sabía-. Susurró, cerca de su oído. El castaño tomó una flor, colocándola en la oreja de su amado, decorando su hermoso rostro.- Sabía que solo tú averiguarías mi aroma preferido-. El de ojos verdes sintió como su corazón casi paraba, luego latiendo aún más fuerte.

Quién averiguara su aroma preferido, conseguiría su mano.

-Me recuerda cuando jugábamos juntos… tú has vuelto a caer, tonto-. Se fascinó al ver una pequeña sonrisita tan de cerca, tan linda y dulce.- Te he extrañado mucho… pero lo sabía…

-Entonces…-. Tomó las dos manos pálidas, acercándolas a sus labios mientras lo miraba a los ojos.- ¿Ahora serás mi dulce esposa?-. Las besó, viendo con fascinación un leve color rosado en sus mejillas.

-No me llames esposa…-. Musitó, comenzando a levantarse. Lo siguió, quedando uno parado en frente de otro. Unos niños se detuvieron a verlos, confundidos. Se atrevió a abrazar esa delicada figura, sintiendo sus brazos rodearle el cuello, y su rostro esconderse en él. Podría quedarse así toda la vida, disfrutando de su diferencia de alturas, y del dulce aroma a vainilla que desprendía el de pelo negro.- Siempre has olido a olivos…

-¿Besarías al chico que huele a olivos?-. Preguntó, algo ansioso. Acariciar los labios de Levi con los suyos, sentir su sabor y textura… eso era algo que anhelaba.

-Siempre te he dado besos-. Le contestó, separándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Verlo desde arriba, admirando sus lindas facciones enfocadas en su ser… podría tener esa vista para siempre.- Besos en la mejilla.

-¿No me darías uno en los labios?-. Se atrevió a rodear esa cintura.- Me duele mucho mi mano… un beso podría curar mis dolores…-. Sonrió, admirando como Levi lo meditaba. Al final, este se puso de puntillas, rozando sus narices, provocando al deseo de unir sus labios. Suspiró en estos, solo faltaban unos milímetros para unirlos, solo un pequeño estironcito.

Y estiró sus pies, alzándose un poco más.

* * *

Y, si (?) este es el fin. Huehue.

Les censuré el beso.

Ya sé qué estarán pensando, "¿Publicas mamadas pero no actualizás tus fanfic?

Y, si.

Nadie tiene poder sobre mí.

Dobby es Libre. LIBRE

Dejen review o mueran (?)

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
